O fim
by Yura Luna
Summary: Uma pessoa aparece. Corações são descongelados. O fim, de tudo. O começo de um amor. FIC MELHOR QUE SUMMARY ; aceito sugestões sKSPOASKA. KagInu, MirSan.


O céu, já coberto por um manto negro com brilhos brancos. Sesshoumaru junto a Rin e Jyaken que dormiam, estava sentado ao chão. Quando memórias atacaram sua mente.

_Era um belo dia. Sesshoumaru tinha dez anos de idade estava junto de seu pai. Que lhe apresentou uma youkai com aparência humana._

_- Sesshoumaru – disse Inutaisho – Está é a Sakura. – apontou-lhe a mão para a menina._

_- Oi – respondeu Sesshoumaru estendendo a mão e sendo apertada pela menina em seguida._

_- Oi! – ela deu um sorriso._

_Dias se passaram, semanas se passaram, meses se passaram, anos se passaram. E aqueles meninos antes crianças, já adultos. Escolhendo destinos diferentes. Aquele fora o primeiro amor e único amor de Sesshoumaru._

_Sakura com lágrimas aos olhos enquanto estava ajoelhada ao chão com Sesshoumaru em sua frente triste._

_- Sakura… - falou Sesshoumaru praticamente em um sussurro. – Eu não quero vê-la chorar. Pare! _

_- Como… Sesshoumaru? Como? Como? – com sua última palavra Sakura gritou com lágrimas caindo sobre sua face que agora sua franja molhava, arrancou um pedaço de grama e o jogou. Ela se levantou e encarou Sesshoumaru._

_Passaram-se segundos, e Sakura em um movimento rápido encaixou seus lábios no de Sesshoumaru que ficou assustado com o ato._

Ao relembrar-se do momento levou sua mão até seus lábios, e ao perceber balançou a cabeça negativamente e retirou suas mãos de seus lábios.

--

Uma mulher que aparentava cansada e suja de areia andava com dificuldade caiu de joelhos ao chão e sua vista ficou escura, e caiu ali no chão.

--

O sol já havia surgido. Sesshoumaru e seus parceiros já se recolhiam e estavam prontos para começar um dia de andar e andar. Levantaram-se, e começaram a andar. Um pouco depois, Sesshoumaru sentiu um cheiro familiar.

- Jyaken, Rin, fiquem aqui! – ordenou Sesshoumaru seguindo o cheiro.

- Jyaken-sama… - falou Rin que se agarrava a Auhn.

- Cale-se, humana inútil! – disse Jyaken.

Sesshoumaru que andava pelas matas foi quando o cheiro ficou mais perto. E teve uma visão melhor do cheiro. Sesshoumaru ao olhar quem era, arregalou os olhos. Era a menina de seu pensamento, Sakura. Será? _"Este Sesshoumaru já está ficando louco" _pensou. E agachou-se perto da mulher, que virou seu ombro e viu o rosto. Arregalou os olhos novamente. Era ela. Sacudiu os ombros da mulher, mais ela não acordava. Olhou se ela respirava, ela respirava. Pegou a mulher em seus braços e levou a levou junto consigo para Jyaken e Rin.

- Jyaken, cuide dela. – ordenou Sesshoumaru que colocava a mulher com delicadeza no chão e a olhou com ternura.

- Maisss… Sssesshoumaru-sssama! – falava o demônio verde.

- Faça agora, se não te matarei com as minhas garras – falou Sesshoumaru grosso. Até Rin chegar até Sesshoumaru e pergunta-lhe.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, quem é ela? – perguntou a menina inocente.

- Sakura… - sussurrou Sesshoumaru, mas todos presentes puderam ouvir.

Jyaken que colocava ervas em poucos ferimentos que havia nela, e foi até seu mestre, que falou:

- Sesshoumaru-sama, ela logo ficara melhor – afirmou Jyaken. – O que aquela humana te interessa?

- Humana? – falou Sesshoumaru em um tom sarcástico – ela é uma youkai que apenas aparenta. Ela… consegui me derrotar!

- Mas… este Sesshoumaru devia-se vingar, não? – continua Jyaken.

- Cale-se. – ordenou Sesshoumaru frio que se virava para observar Sakura, este era o seu nome.

Passaram-se horas, enquanto Sakura dormia. Até acontecer.

Seus olhos abriam, seus olhos chocolates…

- Sakura. – falou Sesshoumaru sem expressar sentimento nenhum. Mas dentro de si, faziam uma festa.

- Sesshoumaru… - sussurrou Sakura que se levantava com dificuldade.

- Sakura-chan – disse Rin que chegava ali com suas mãos delicadas impediu a mulher – você está machucada! Por favor, não faça esforço.

- Hai… - disse Sakura que voltava a se deitar. – o quê… aconteceu?

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Encontrou-te deitada… e pediu pra Jyaken-sama para cuidar de você. – falou Rin inocente dando um sorriso. Que foi retribuído de Sakura. – O que você fazia… lá?

- Eu… não sei. – disse Sakura triste.

- Descanse, Sakura-chan. – disse Rin. – olhe, pra você – disse à menina que lhe entregava uma flor.

- Obrigada. – recebeu-lhe a flor, Sakura. – posso falar a sós com ele, Rin-chan?

A criança assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do local correndo e indo até o rio que Jyaken pescava.

- Conseguiu o que você procurava, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Sakura que se levantava novamente com dificuldade.

- Iie… - respondeu Sesshoumaru que se aproximava de Sakura.

- Você… - dizia Sakura até se cortada por algo macio que pousava sobre seus lábios, quando olhou aqueles olhos fechados…

O segundo beijo de duas pessoas.

O grito de Rin ecoou o local. Fazendo o beijo se separar e olhar para o local. Jyaken corria para ambos assustado.

- Kagura! Kagura! – gritava Jyaken assustado. – Kagura, seqüestrou a menina Rin!

- Hã? – disse Sesshoumaru arregalando os olhos. – o que ela quer com Rin?

- Não sei… Sesshoumaru-sama! – respondeu-lhe o demônio verde.

--

No vilarejo da velha Kaede, todos estavam ali. Colhendo ervas. Até… Kagura chegar, e seqüestrar Kaede.

- Kaede! – gritou Kagome que tentava pegar a mão de Kaede.

- Socorro! – gritava Rin desesperada nos braços de Kanna.

- Maldita…! – respondeu Inuyasha que sacava sua Tenseiga, e subiu alto atrás de Kagura. Era tarde demais, e voltou para o solo.

- Rin… e Kaede, por quê? – disse Miroku pensativo.

- Alarme! – afirmou Shippou – é um alarme! Ele está tirando algo que nós precisamos, pra ir atrás dele!

- Shippou… - disse Sango.

- Keh, pense em algo melhor, kitsune. – disse Inuyasha que colocava a sua espada em sua bainha.

- Inuyasha, Shippou tem razão. – disse Miroku.

- Tenho? – disse o kitsune que pulava alegremente pelas ervas.

- Tem sim… - falou Sango que entedera tudo.

--

E aí? Gostaram? Bom… essa fanfic tem uma personagem nova -.

É a Sakura-chan, é de minha autoria. E como descrevê-la séria bastante difícil. Iria ser duas páginas, haha XDD. Eu mando-lhes uma foto dela, NÃO, eu a criei. Mas o resto não, pow. WIWI ;3 ela foi retirada do game _Priston tale. Agradeçam a eles! _

img255.imageshack.us/img255/3578/10pp4.jpg HAHAHAHAHA ;3


End file.
